Cellarers'
| leader = Malaerigo Harsard (1479 DR) Hilithiimm Turnstone (1374 DR) | symbol = | favored deity = | favored weapon = | domains = | formed = | disbanded = | members = | alignment = | races = | allegiances = | enemies = | showmembers = yes | orgname = the Cellarers' and Plumbers' Guild | source = }} The Cellarers' and Plumbers' Guild was a guild in Waterdeep that dug building foundations and maintained Waterdeep's sewer system. Base of operations The Old Guildhall was located on Gaustus Street in the Trades Ward. Activities The guild was employed to dig foundations and maintain the city's sewer system. They kept the sewers well-maintained. They used secret recipes to perform their maintenance duties and ordered their materials from others rather than making them themselves. Although they didn't always do so, the Cellarers and Plumbers had to call the Loyal Order of Street Laborers to fill in any holes that they had dug. Tactics Frequently, the guild would dig up valuables and corpses during their excavations. They were required to inform the owner of the property beneath which the objects were found but commonly, they did not bother to do so unless being directly observed by said owner. Rumors were rife that the guild created nonfunctional pipelines in the sewers in which they could hide these things. Relationships Members of the Carpenters', Roofers', and Plasterers' Guild were seen as "thick-fingered clods" by the Cellarers and Plumbers but they reserved the majority of their derision for the Loyal Order of Street Laborers, whose formation took profitable work away from the Cellarers and Plumbers. History In 1356 DR, Orlar Sarluk published a book titled Down the Drain: A Life in the Guild of Cellarers and Plumbers. During the Time of Troubles, a large group of Cellarers were lost in the city's sewers. Unbeknownst to all, they had been transformed into cursts. In 1367 DR, many Cellarers, including the guildmaster, began to be enslaved by the Savants of the Dark Tide. The Cellarers were the only organized group within the sewers, and the aboleths of the Dark Tide wanted to keep them under their control so that their presence in the sewers wouldn't be detected. In 1479 DR, Laraelra Harsard, daughter of the guildmaster, hired Meloon Wardragon to investigate a problem (namely a collapsed wall) for the guild. That event led Laraelra and Meloon to discovering that Vajra Safahr, the Blackstaff's Heir, was being tortured in a cellar. The two and their allies eventually rescued Vajra. Members Most members of the guild were humans, gnomes, or halflings. However, there were no halfling members in 1479 DR. In spite of their superior skill working with rock, there were relatively few dwarven members of the guild as a result of discrimination by the other races in the guild. Members had to pay five gold pieces to join and guild dues of seven silver pieces per month. In exchange, they were paid two gold pieces per job per day, all of their materials were also paid for and teams were given a ten-gold-piece stipend for food and drink per day, making them the best-paying service guild in the city. The uniform of a Cellarer and Plumber was a deep orange cap and cloak with a red border. They typically wore leather armor and remained armed, to deal with the dangers of the sewers. Leadership In 1374 DR, the guildmaster had been Master Plumber Hilithiimm Turnstone for many years and he planned to turn leadership over to his son Jhalossan when he retired. As of 1479 DR, the guild was headed by Malaerigo Harsard, the father of the Blackstaff's Heir Laraelra Harsard. References Category:Guilds Category:Organizations in the Trades Ward of Waterdeep Category:Organizations in Waterdeep Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations